


Thor/Loki Drabble Collection

by kissartbutts



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissartbutts/pseuds/kissartbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabbles about two boys in love. Tags and rating may change and in this AU, Thor and Loki are unrelated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I've been going through some shit lately and I'm not sure if I'll finish my other two projects. In the mean time, I'll just be posting these snippets occasionally whenever I need something fluffy or angsty. Enjoy!

Loki envies Thor.

Those three words flash in his mind and he thinks they must be a universal truth. That in every universe, in every alternate dimension, Loki envies Thor. Because how could he not?

Thor was everything he wasn’t. Thor was perfect.

Thor was the physical manifestation of the sun. The warmth of his smile seeped into his bones. His hands were liked brands on his skin, searing through his clothes and leaving finger-shaped burns. His words were spoken with confidence, instilling a sense of faith in anyone who heard them. Even he, one of the biggest non-believers to walk this Earth, had to admit that Thor was godly.

People clung to him like water droplets and were reduced to quivering puddles each time. Loki didn’t blame them. He was just like them. At first, he had tried keeping his distance, tried to resist being that idiotic moth drawn to the flame. But in the end, he couldn’t help it. It was as if he were stuck in Thor’s gravitational pull, being tugged closer to him with each word, with each look, with each touch.

The only difference between him and the other moths was that they were smarter. They got burned and stayed back. Loki, however, was still burning.

He calls it _masochism_ and Thor calls it _love_. In the end, both words mean the same thing, so it doesn’t really matter. Calling him _boyfriend_ didn’t matter either, even though his heart still skipped a beat every time he said it. Or heard Thor say it.

Thor seemed to have noticed that, unfortunately, which was why he took every opportunity to use it. “Hey, _boyfriend_ ,” he whispered, the last word followed by a kiss to Loki's ear. “What are you thinking about?”

It was hard to think about _anything_ with Thor pressed against his back, wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist. He shuddered at the sudden change in temperature, completely immersed in heat. Loki never realized how cold he was until Thor touched him, enveloping him in warmth and love and all of the things that Loki eventually stopped trying to find.

When he finally answered, he leaned back and rested his head on Thor’s shoulder. “The sun,” he said simply.

It was as close to the truth as he could get.


	2. The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me and my head hurts too much to rewrite it. Keep in mind this is Thor's POV. 
> 
> Warning: Contains talk about child abuse and implied prostitution.

The clock read 3:45 A.M. when Thor’s alarm rang. Before he could fall back asleep, he leaned over to turn it off and slid out of bed. The young man’s heart was already pounding in excitement, knowing who would be there when he looked out the window.

Sure enough, his boyfriend was there waiting for him on the ground, two stories down from where Thor’s room was. He could barely make out Loki from this height, but Thor could tell he was wearing all black. He had tried telling Loki that it wasn’t the smartest idea to show up at his house at three in the morning looking like a burglar, but Loki only said that he’d wear a mask too, just to complete the look.

To his relief, the other boy wasn’t wearing one.

Thor knew the drill at this point. He stuffed some pillows under his bed, made sure it actually resembled a person, and quietly closed the door behind him. He crept through his house as silently as possible, knowing which squeaky floorboards to avoid and which stairs to step over. Finally, after making sure no one followed him, he was out the front door.

He had never been much of a nature person, but Thor did take a moment to appreciate the view. There was a bit of light peeking out from the horizon, but it was still dark enough to see stars scattered across the sky. They reminded him of freckles; he knew that if God had a face, it would definitely be covered in them. He was tempted to share that thought with Loki, just to see him roll his eyes and call Thor a hopeless romantic.

He noticed Loki coming towards him, looking impatient. “Hurry up, Thor,” the other whispered urgently. Thor just grinned and took his hand, leading him towards the back of the house. It was the perfect night—well, _morning_ —for what they wanted to do. Thor had set up two patio chairs on the back porch, since there weren’t many trees blocking their view in his backyard. He had also offered bringing food to make smores, but Loki said that they wouldn’t have time for that.

That was a lie and they both knew it. The lunar eclipse started about twenty-five minutes later and the transition would be slow. But he didn’t mind. After not seeing Loki at school for a week, he was eager to talk to him and wouldn’t be able to do that while stuffing his face.

“So, why were you gone so long?” Seeing as they were sitting close together, he kept his voice down to a quiet murmur and turned his head to watch Loki. The younger boy’s face usually gave away more than his words. Loki wasn’t looking at him, though the way his lips tightened told Thor that he heard.

“Just drama at home. I would’ve texted or Skyped you, but _he_ took my phone and internet away.”  He was looking at Thor now, as if gauging his reaction.  

Thor frowned. “Laufey again?”

“Yeah.”

“What’d he do?”

Loki’s eyebrows furrowed and in his best Laufey-voice growled, “Young man, there is no way I’m letting you go to school in a _dress_.” In a normal voice he added, “I reminded him that it’s _my_ life and I can wear what _I_ want, but he pulled the usual “you’re- _my_ -kid” bullshit.” He heard Loki mutter “I wish I wasn’t” under his breath. “Long story short, he wouldn’t let me out of the house until I wore something that wasn’t made for _girls_.”

Thor grimaced and asked, “I’m guessing you snuck out then?”

The other boy grinned. “It took awhile before I could get past my brothers, but here I am. And the bastard got rid of my secret clothes stash too, so now I need to make a trip to the mall later.”

Thor frowned again, this time in confusion. “But you don’t have any money. Or a car.”

“I know, but I know someone who does.” Loki smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. “And I’m sure he’d be nice enough to help me out.”

Now Thor smiled and leaned in. “Are you sure? Not everyone is as nice as your boyfriend, you know.” It was too much fun to see Loki freeze up when he said that word.

Loki paused and leaned in too, his breath ghosting over Thor’s face when he said, “Well, for the right price they can be.”

The smile dropped from Thor’s face. Loki must’ve noticed the shift in his mood and put some distance between him and Thor again. “What?” he asked innocently.

He didn’t know how to explain this to Loki. The two of them liked to joke around and have their witty banter, but sometimes Loki said things that made Thor’s skin crawl. He knew Loki didn’t have the best self-esteem or self-image and that’s why, in moments like these, he worried. He worried about whether Loki was really just joking about throwing away his dignity for favors. And even worse, implying that he was doing the same for Thor. Insinuating that Thor was just being nice to him for sex.

He knew Loki wasn’t ready to go all the way and Thor had hoped he was making that clear. But when the other boy made comments like that, he couldn’t help but wonder. “You wouldn’t really do that, would you?” he asked.

Loki opened his mouth to reply, probably with something snarky, but changed his mind. Instead, he answered, “Well, no, I was talking about you, idiot.” He paused, as if wondering whether he should continue. “But if that was the only way to get someone to be nice to me, maybe. I mean, I’ve done it before.”

Thor forgot to keep his voice down. “What?!” Loki shushed him and he asked, quietly this time, “What do you mean?”

“Nothing _sexual_ , Thor,” he clarified, rolling his eyes. He probably thought Thor was overreacting, but Thor thought Loki was _under_ reacting. Which probably wasn’t a word, but still.

Loki went on, “I just had to be a little…creative. If Laufey needed to get his anger out, well, all he’d need was a little push and he’d take it out on me. But in return, my mother would feel guilty enough to give me what I wanted all the time.” He shrugged, as if it was just something all parents did. “It was a win-win situation, really, until she died. Oh, Thor,” he scowled, “don’t look so horrified.”

Thor probably did look horrified, but he _was_. He had known Laufey was an asshole, but hearing Loki lay it out so bluntly was…well, the words _child abuse_ definitely summed it up. He didn’t know if Loki meant his father hurt him _physically_ too, but wasn’t sure if he should ask that yet. It was rare enough that Loki talked about his family life and he didn’t want to push him.

 Loki took his silence as a bad sign and added, “Look, I know that's my fault, but—“

“What—no, Loki,” Thor cut in, “It’s not your fault that your father abused— _abuses_ you.”

His boyfriend raised a skeptical eyebrow. “It partially is. I mean, if I didn’t make him—“

“Stop.” It was hard to keep his voice down. He laid a reassuring hand on Loki’s shoulder, looking him in the eyes as he spoke. “You didn’t make him do anything. If you make someone angry, fine. But if they use that anger as an excuse to hurt you in any way, that’s on _them_. “

Thor could feel Loki tense up and saw how he tried to keep his face blank. He blinked harshly before retorting, “And what about when you’re angry in the moment? What if you lose it and say hurtful things? Are you an abuser then?”

“No,” he said firmly, “Because that’s in the moment. It’s not like you and me where we just get over it and apologize later. If someone makes you feel unhappy a lot, or scared of how to act around them, then that’s an abusive relationship.” He was sure that there was more to it than that, but it was hard to explain—especially with Loki’s eyes drilling holes in him.

Loki’s silence wasn’t reassuring. Unable to help himself, Thor asked, “Do you feel that way with me?”

Loki looked away. “Well, if you put it so simply, I’d have to say yes…” he trailed off and Thor prepared himself for what would come next. Loki turned to stare at Thor again and, as always, Thor wondered just what was going through his mind.

“But no, I don’t always feel that way. In fact, I rarely do. Which is…different.” His lips quirked up into a small smile. “But if I have to keep reassuring you of that, it’s going to get annoying _very_ quickly.”

Thor smiled back, concerns forgotten for the moment. “Sorry,” he offered, “but I just want to make sure you’re okay, Loki. I would never hurt you.”

“Not intentionally.” Hearing that stung, though the blow was softened by the smile still lingering on Loki’s face. “I know you wouldn’t try to, Thor.”

Most people might’ve replied with something along the lines of “I wouldn’t either”. Even if they didn’t mean it, others would feel compelled to lie and say something equally reassuring. But unlike them, Loki didn’t lie to make people happy. His lies were always meant to burn and _scar_ , to slowly tear apart hearts from the inside.

And that’s how Thor knew he was telling the truth.

He didn’t say anything to that, just grinned and drew his boyfriend in for a kiss. They stayed like that for a while, warming each other’s lips, until they broke apart and sat in silence. With their chairs practically melded together, it was easy for the taller boy to scoot down and rest his head against Loki’s shoulder. It was even easier to close his eyes and keep them shut, drifting off to the sound of Loki’s soft breathing, lifting him up…and down…up…and down…

“…Thor…Hey, Thor, wake up.” The whisper was followed by a hand pinching Thor’s side, giving him enough of a jolt to jerk his head up and open his eyes. He turned his head, annoyed, only to find Loki grinning back at him. He pointed to the sky and said, “There it is.”

Thor must’ve slept through the transition, which was fine with him, because the moon had changed completely. Its pallid face was flushed a dark shade of red, almost like a rose. Everything else had stayed the same. The stars were still hanging in place, spread out and yet clustered together. The trees and houses in the distance were still dark silhouettes against the sky, the grass barely noticeable.

But now that he looked away, he noticed something else had changed. Loki was staring wistfully at the sky, his lips parted in awe. It wasn’t usual for Loki not to try and look disinterested; if anything, he looked enchanted. He was _enchanting_. Illuminated by the moonlight, Thor’s eyes traced over familiar pimples dotting his face, a hooked nose and thin lips, down to where his chin was titled up and his throat left exposed, begging to be kissed.

The rest of him was shrouded in black, though that didn’t discourage him. Thor noticed how his broad shoulders sloped down, his arms laying at his side. His legs were lying flat in front of him, instead of pulled up to his chest. There was no tension in his body, none of the usual defensiveness or tightness in his limbs. Just like the moon, Loki was different. Always capable of surprising Thor, for better or worse. There were so many parts of Loki, so many faces he kept hidden and ones he put on. Thor wanted to see all of them. Dark and light. White and red. He wanted to see _everything_.   

“Thor,” Loki’s voice cut in, derailing that train of thought. “You’re supposed to be watching the _moon_.” He hadn’t turned away from the sky, but those green eyes were staring at him from the side. He sounded annoyed and Thor had to smile at that. He made sure to tilt his head up, though he kept his eyes on Loki.

“I am,” he replied. It may have been a lie, just to get Loki to look away and let him observe some more, but Thor couldn’t help but feel as if there was some truth to it.  

 


	3. The Missing Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More self-indulgent fluff.

If there’s one thing Loki knows about Thor, it’s that he loves physical affection.

He loves receiving it, but more than that, he loves giving it. To his family, his friends, and especially his boyfriend. Loki had found that out early on.

Before he knew Thor, Loki still observed him from a distance. He noticed how much Thor touched his friends, whether it was a friendly clap on the shoulder or a bone-crushing bear hug.

When he miraculously became Thor’s friend, he received similar treatment, except he told Thor his ribs couldn’t handle the bear hugs. It was either that or something else that softened Thor when he was with Loki. He still just had to touch him whenever possible, but it was different.

After a while, his hand lingered on Loki’s shoulder, a comfortable weight to keep him grounded. There was the usual arm around his shoulder, but it had started to stray lower. Thor would guide him with a palm on his back, just barely pushing him, and sometimes he’d managed to sneak an arm around his waist.

Given how close they were, it was pretty easy. Thor either didn’t know what personal space was or didn’t care, because he glued himself to Loki’s side at all times, barely leaving an inch between them. Loki never pointed it out, afraid he’d lose his extra heat source if he did. And eventually, he noticed himself doing the same.

Whenever he was with Thor, it was the most natural thing in the world to be right by his side. It was as if there was a hole by Thor, a missing piece of the puzzle, and he was the only one that could complete it.

The popular “opposites attract” motto came to mind, since it was partially true. The two of them were very different and had their separate paths, yet they always seemed to converge. Though Loki was surprised by Thor’s declaration of love, he knew it was the truth. For all that the world tried to screw him over, he knew that being with Thor was inevitable—for how long he didn’t know, but he’d savor every moment he could.

The intimacy could be annoying at times, especially when Loki was reduced to shards of glass, broken and dangerous. Thor usually ignored the last part. Even when he wasn’t, Loki was frustrated by how overwhelmed he’d be with just a few measly touches. Just a hand cupping his neck or resting on his hip was enough to soften the edges.

Admittedly, he loved it when Thor did it in public. He relished the feeling—no, _knowing_ that he was desired, that he was wanted there and that he was good enough to show off. It wasn’t being treated like property. He was still a person, but he was a special person, a _prized_ person.

When Thor was with his friends and Loki, it was a must for him to keep Loki close, keep him within the picture. Because even though Thor sometimes ignored him or took his presence for granted, he never forgot he was there. He never forgot about Loki.

And when other people noticed them, whether it was Thor or Loki they wanted (usually Thor), he’d cling to Loki even tighter, possessive and _offended_ that anyone would even consider separating them from each other. Sure, he’d talk to them and be friendly enough, but his hands on Loki made it clear.

Loki secretly took pleasure in those moments, and if it meant he was more inclined to flirt with others, just to make sure that Thor still wanted him, would still reel him back in—well, that was his boyfriend’s fault.

He smirked at that, looking away from the bus window to glance down at the unruly mess of blonde hair in his face. Said boyfriend had fallen asleep against him, his head crooked at what must’ve been an uncomfortable angle. Sighing, Loki carefully tilted Thor's head up so it rested against the seat.

And just to make sure it didn’t fall to the side again, he laid down his own head against Thor’s shoulder, filling the empty space there and completing the puzzle.


End file.
